New Experiences
by pecapaff
Summary: One day she's a blood-thirsty maniac, then she's happy and perky, next she's all cool and spicy. What in the hell is wrong with her? Mostly about Blossom. I MIGHT put some red romance. First two chaps aren't that good but chp. 3 and 4 are! PLEASE READ!
1. Annoying Prick

**No P.O.V.**

It's been a while since she's felt, well, different. A weird kinda different . Some days she felt a burning blood-thirsty sensation that gave her the feeling to kill someone for even glancing at her. She had really bad mood swings. Sometimes it's messed with her crime fighting, though, she didn't mind the killing urge while fighting… it sort of helped. Today, for once, she felt in control of herself. When her 'moment' came she felt like as if someone was controlling her, she wasn't in control. _And stupid Brick keeps teasing me about it! Annoying little ba-_

"Momoko?" her teacher interrupted her train of thought. "Can you tell me what I just said?" she froze. She decided not to answer but it's as if her mouth had its mind.

"How the fuck should I know? I don't fuckin' care about this class." she smirked. "I mean this place is boring as hell!" she crossed her arms until she realized what she had said. "Oh, God!" she clamped her mouth with her hands. Her teacher scolded her.

"See me after class." she turned her attention to the board. The red head sighed. "Not again." she muttered, fortunately for her no one heard her. She did hear a snicker behind her, though. She glanced back at Brick, or Akio, as he's now known as.

A year ago, him and his brothers turned to the good side. Now they work with the girls, much to Momoko's unfortunate luck. Miyako and Boomer- Makoto- get along really good. Kauro and Butch- Katashi- play sports a lot. Momoko and Akio, though, have their… differences. Akio would constantly make fun of her, his brothers, and at one point Kauro, will laugh along with him. She used to sometimes fight back, but Akio never got the point. It's as if she was Akio's only target.

"Talking back in class, Momo? Tch, tch, that's not like you." he smirked.

"Shut up!" she hissed. The bell rang not giving the boy a chance to comment. He bumped into her.

"You should move, Momoko, you don't want people tripping over you!" Akio laughed walking off with his brothers. Ms. Lee sighed and helped Momoko with her things.

"You should really stand up for your self, Momoko," Momoko smiled at her teacher. "Are you sure you-"

"Yes!" Momoko cut her teacher off. "I'm positive. I don't want to be a snitch! Going off and telling is just going to make things worse."

"Well, if that's you want," Ms. Lee shrugged. "No about your comment in class..."

Momoko sighed, "I don't know what came over me. I'm not like this. I've just been having mood swings, that's all." she looked away rubbing her arm nervously.

Ms. Lee gasped, "Momoko you're not-"

"No! Of course not!" the teacher sighed in relief.

"Just make sure this will be your last time doing that, you're excused." she smiled warmly at the girl. Momoko slowly walked off school grounds.

"Something's weird happening to me and I gotta find out what it is." Momoko mumbled to her self.


	2. What-? How?

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Finally, I can relax! Today was Friday and now I don't have to worry about anything... except a little annoying somebody! I was in the park bench eating some sweets and listening to my music. Since Brick and his brothers came to the good side, I've become less boy-crazy, but heck I love my candy no matter what!

_"If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot"_

I was enjoying the song and my candy until I heard a faint...beep? I looked down at my belt; crap! Now? Seriously? Right now, when it's my time? But never at school?

"Screw my life," I muttered. I quickly transformed.

"Hyper Blossom~!" I yelled and transformed into my heroine form.

"Who is it now?" I asked no one in particular. I checked my compact... Mojo Jojo. "Why am I not surprised?" I said as I flew to the mad maniac monkey.

"Ha! You will not stop me now, Powerpuff Girls- Mojo! Eh? There is only one...? No problem I will destroy you either way- Mojo!" I rolled my eyes. _He is so full of himself, _I thought. "And then I will have my sons back-Mojo!" I sighed, _I suggested that millions of times to the Professor! There's no difference if you try to convince him!_

"You can have them if you want! Heck! Life would be sooo much easier! Actually how 'bout you take the weakest one? Brick will love ya'!" I charged at the idiotic monkey. I did a roundhouse kick while he threw me against a building. _Where're the others?_

**No P.O.V.**

Kauro lay on the Professor's couch watching T.V. Miyako was reading a fashion magazine. Boomer played on his PSP, while his brothers battled each other. Miyako suddenly noticed something. She looked around the room. Silence. She knitted her eye brows together.

"Uh, guys, where's Momoko?" Brick looked up from his game.

"Probably stuffing herself with sweets." Miyako ignored him. She opened her mouth to speak but the Professor came in.

"Girls! Boys! Mojo's attacking the city! Again!" All five kids watched Mojo on the screen.

"Professor, did you fix our belts, yet?" Miyako asked kindly.

The Professor shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Momoko's the only one that works properly."

"It's all up to Blossom, now." Ken said.

"Yeah, we're doomed." Brick said slouching in the couch. Kauro slapped his head.

"Shut up!"

Blossom was floating only a few feet above Mojo when she yelled at him, "You could have them! Heck! Life would be sooo much easier! Actually how 'bout you take the weakest one? Brick will love ya'!" she said as she charged the monkey.

"That bitch!" Brick yelled. Kauro laughed at him.

Brick smirked as Blossom was thrown to a building. She rose from the rumble and took out her yo-yo then aimed at Mojo. He was thrown back. He shot rockets at the girl. Blossom flipped and twisted around dodging all of the missels.

"Who knew Bloss knew gymnastic?" Butch commented.

"Missed me, ya' lo-zer!" Blossom taunted. Mojo growled and slapped the girl away. She flipped up before she hit the building and landed on the edge of the building. She dodged and flipped around while taunting the monkey.

"Shut up, Powerpuff!" Mojo was now furious. He grabbed Blossom by her leg and swung her towards a wall. Blossom's legs were the only sticking out of the hole. Then all of a sudden her hands flew up and gripped the sides of the wall.

"What she doing?" Boomer asked. Everyone leaned in, watching the puff carefully. Blossom rose from the rumble after a few seconds. She did not look happy. Her eyes were darker than usual, almost a shade of black, looking closely, she had small fangs. Her eyes a dark red, as she growled. Her hands gripped the wall tighter around the edge, almost breaking it. She was pissed.

"She looks... darker, dontcha think?" Butch asked while everyone nodded. Blossom zoomed her way to the ape and landed a hard kick to the chest. Mojo landed on the floor, hard. Blossom didn't give the monkey a chance to gain back its posture as she spun the robot by its foot and let it land on the ground a few yards away from her. She yelled and charged towards it again. Everyone in the lab covered their ears when the girl screamed.

"Shit! She screams like she was in some horror film!" Brick said. Blossom kept attacking the beast never giving it a chance to breath. She flipped around a landed a kick to Mojo, he landed on the ground again. Mojo balled up his hand into a fist and punched the girl to a near by roof. Blossom quickly got back on her feet. She screamed again. Her eyes turned completely black, her hair was a darker shade of red, she had a black aura round her. Her eyes seemed as if she didn't have pupils.

"What the-! She looks like a vampire in a movie or something!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Somethings obviously not right," Professor said as he scratched his chin. He nodded, "Can any of you do that?"

Brick scoffed, "We wish!"

"I need to run some tests on her, soon," he mumbled to himself. Blossom screamed again and her aura grew even more. She put her hands in front of her and blasted a black energy beam towards Mojo. His arm was knocked off. Blossom stopped blasting her beam and jumped in the air then twirled around like a top. She crashed into Mojo's robot. Blossom left a big hole right below the head of the robot. Mojo's robot came crashing down to floor.

"Well, I guess she took care of that easily- wait! What's she doin'?" Butch pointed towards the screen. Blossom lifted Mojo by his collar and threw him against a wall. She started beating up the poor monkey.

"Uh, Professor? Maybe you should go check on those belts of ours, before Blossom goes overboard?" Kauro suggested.

"Understood," Professor hurried out the door and back holding all five belts. "Their good for now, so you must hurry and bring Blossom! They will not last long, if you spend to much time trying to handle her then you loose your power and transform back to your regular form.. Now, hurry!" The teens nodded and transformed into the heroine forms.

"Let's go!" Brick ordered the others.

They landed downtown to find Blossom beating the living crap out of Mojo. "Yo, Bloss!" Brick called to his counter-part. Blossom looked up from the bloody monkey. She smirked. Brick stood in the middle crossing his arms while returning her smirk. Butch stood next to him itching for a fight while Boomer stood next to his green brother smiling. Buttercup stood next Brick's other side with scowl on her face while Bubbles looked worried.

"Finally, time for a fight worth for!" Blossom exclaimed as she tossed the bruised body of Mojo. She got into a fighting position, her smirk plastered on her face.

"Let's fight!"


	3. Welcome To Hell

**Chapter 3: Welcome To Hell**

**_"Finally, time for a fight worth for!" Blossom exclaimed as she tossed the bruised body of Mojo. She got into a fighting position, her smirk plastered on her face._**

**_"Let's Fight"_**

Those two words seemed to echo in the now empty area, well at least to the other superheroes. The wind blew sightly around them, Blossom closed her eyes as it did just that. She opened her eyes again. Bubbles gasped. _Her eyes... Her eyes t-they're much darker than before! It looks as if there's no life at all in them, just evil and darkness... like- like there was no Blossom ever in there. _Bubbles slightly frowned, the Blossom before her was not at all the Blossom she knew, this one scared her. It scared her even more of the possibility of loosing her friend... she was a sister to Bubbles.

Now Bubbles was determined to bring Blossom back! Even if she has to fight for it! She grinned. _Sisters stick together no matter what! _She nodded at her comrades. She took a deep breath in. The others were confused of how Bubbles was acting, this sudden act of determination? But Buttercup understood her perfectly. They were to fight Blossom no matter what!

"Oi, why so determined, Blondie, hn?" Blossom smirked.

"You will find out soon enough!" she said as she punched her friend in her stomach. Blossom grabbed Bubbles's wrist and threw her to the floor near the others.

"Weakling, a punch to the stomach will not knock me off my feet, hn!"

Bubbles slowly stood up, "Honto?" she stood straight up and faced Blossom. "Then I guess I have to use everything I got to bring you back, huh?" Blossom slightly frowned. _Stupid girl's gonna get her self killed!… Very well._

"Fine, then I will show you my true power!" with that she disappeared.

"Eh? Where'd she go?" Butch question himself his eyes roaming the neighborhood they were in.

"When did she get so... fast?" Buttercup asked.

Brick sighed, "Looks like we're not dealing with the same Blossom we know."

"Right you are, Red, hn." a voice said followed by kick in the jaw to Brick. _I didn't even see her!_ Brick exclaimed to himself. "I am much more stronger, faster, and powerful than before!" she exclaimed. She stomped her foot on the ground, the ground beneath Brick rumbled as she did so, then Brick was thrown into a wall. _The ground... It moved? She's gotta be controlling it somehow! _Blossom jumped back and landed a few meters away from the others. "This fight... it will be interesting, hn!" she smirked evilly showing her tiny fangs. Boomer cringed at the sight of them.

"Welcome..." Blossom said after a few seconds of silence. "Welcome to Hell!" she charged upward disappearing into the sky. The clouds are getting darker.

"Eh?" There was a flash of lighting then the sound of thunder.

"Ack!" _Buttercup! _Bubbles whipped her head to where Buttercup was moments ago. She wasn't there. Then she subconsciously looked up. She gasped. There Blossom was holding Buttercup by her leg with a smirk. The red headed girl started spinning and eventually creating a human cyclone. There were flashes of red and green. As Buttercup was now thrown yards away from the group, Blossom turned her attention to the other green in the group.

"Your turn, Greenie, hn." Butch growled at the girl. He charged up and attempted to punch Blossom... except Blossom wasn't there any more. Bubbles's eyes widened, she didn't even see her move.

"Mou, you're slow!" Blossom's voice came right behind Butch. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, Blossom floated there still smirking with two fingers out. "You actually think that two fingers are going to hurt me?" Butch asked with humor in his voice.

"Don't underestimate me, Rowdyruff, hn." she said before striking Butch in the back with two fingers. Butch screamed in pain as trotted down to the ground creating a crater around him.

"Gah," Butch said. _She was right. I shouldn't have underestimated her! Two fingers of hers are stronger than a punch from Buttercup!_

Boomer decided since Blossom was distracted by his brother, he would take this chance as a surprise attack! He flew past Bubbles to Blossom and landed a kick to her. He gasped. Nothing. Again! He kicked, what seemed like, a shadow.

"Boomer you must really learn to not fall for the simplest of tricks!" He gasped again as he felt a hand on his back. "You will never learn will you?" Blossom pulled her arm back and hit Boomer on his back while her hand was giving off a black energy.

"Ahhh!" Boomer yelled before crashing into a building.

"Now," Blossom turned around to face the last of the team. "It's your turn, Bubbles, hn." she took out two finger and hit the ground. The ground shook under both of the girls though Blossom seemed unaffected. _It's like a miniature earthquake! _Bubbles struggled to stay on her feet. _She really _is _strong! _Bubbles looked at her Blossom's two fingers; they were unharmed! _Not a single scratch, broken nail, or cut!_

"Do you like my new strength, hn?" Blossom asked, mock in her tone. "I will finish you off easily!" Her hand gave off the black energy again as she charged to Bubbles. Blossom punched the girl in her face. Bubbles was sent to a building. Blossom disappeared again and appeared only a few feet away from Bubbles. "Good bye!" she yelled as her hand sparked with a kind black electricity.

**Smack!**

"We don't get defeated that easily!" Bubbles opened her eyes again to find Buttercup holding Blossom fist, it sill having that black energy. Bubbles also noticed Buttercup's hand holding Blossom's fist was bleeding, she couldn't even imagine what would've happened if Buttercup hadn't come in time. Everyone else was surrounding Blossom. Blossom pulled her fist back from Buttercup's hold. She glared at everyone surrounding her.

Blossom scowled, "I guess this would take more time than I'd expected it to be, hn." She looked at everyone with her dark eyes.

"But I guess it can't be helped!"


	4. I'm A Monster?

**_'Blossom scowled darkly, "I guess this would take more time then I'd expected it to be." She looked at everyone with her dark eyes._**

**_"But I guess it can't be helped!"'_**

Brick stared at his counter-part, _For once I actually _want _the old Blossom back! Maybe she's like this because of me...? I do bother her a lot, she's probably pissed. And if that's the case then I'm probably who she's after! Crap! I am so dead, literally! _Brick nervously gulped down the lump in his throat, _She _did _prove she is stronger and way more powerful than before! I mean when she knocked me into that wall, well technically the ground did, it hurt like a bitch! I can't even explain it. _Brick shook his head. _Professor said our belts aren't going to last long... we need to hurry and get back before we un-transform back to our normal form and get killed by this demon-like-Blossom! Shit. _Brick was about to take a step forward when he noticed she wasn't there anymore... he was terrified to look behind him, but he did so. He sighed in relief, she wasn't there. Ready to take off into the dark sky something caught his ankle. He looked down and saw a hand grabbing a his ankle, and it was coming from the ground! _Shit, Butch just _had _teach the puffs that trick! Now she's using _our _tricks against _us! Blossom's hand let go of his ankle but was still there. Before Brick could even blink, a foot kicked his chin sending him flying in the air.

"Hmph!" was all Blossom said.

"You!" She turned around to find Butch coming at her with an energy ball in his hand. "You're dead!" And he pulled his hand back and aimed for Blossom. No one saw what happened because Butch's attack gave off a green blinding light. Buttercup gasped, _That means he hit her!_ Buttercup was wrong. Yes, Butch did hit something but it wasn't Blossom. Everyone gasped, Blossom was holding Butch's wrist making him hit the wall behind her. _Tha-That's impossible! No one can move fast enough to avoid _Butch's _attack! _Boomer thought. Butch's hand was still giving off his green energy, it slowly faded though.

"H-how...?" Butch asked himself.

"You..." Blossom bowed her head a little, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Are all fools!" she raised her head again. "You don't realize what kind of shit you are all in, hn!" she laughed evilly. She stopped laughing and tightened her grip on Butch's wrist. Butch's eyes widened, he had an idea of what Blossom was thinking of doing! _She wouldn't! _Her grip tightened. _She would!_

Blossom smirked at Butch, _Yeah, she's gonna do it! Oh shit!_ Before anyone could blink, Blossom tightened her grip on Butch's wrist followed by a crunching snap. Butch screamed in pain.

"Butch!" everyone that was left screamed the green ruff's name. Butch's wrist was broken and crushed... by Blossom. Blossom's smirk grew even more, if possible, as Butch screamed in pain, again.

Brick, who was falling into unconsciousness, eyes snapped open hearing his bother scream. He flew back down next to Boomer who had a terrified expression on his face. Brick followed his gaze to find Blossom holding Butch's wrist, he could already tell she had broken it. He growled and charged towards her. At the same time, Blossom kicked Butch in his chest sending him into a pile of debris. She kicked her foot out, sending a powerful wind towards Brick. Brick couldn't even withstand the wind, it was different somehow, and was sent back to where Boomer was. He made a noise of pain before standing up, only then did he notice the cuts on his body. _The wind she threw at me... it cut me? That's some strong air! I'm really starting to have doubts about this fight._

"Brick, you're-you're hurt... How? You weren't like that when you came down..." Boomer noticed the bleeding cuts on his brother.

"That fucking wind that she threw at me, it's more powerful than you'd think." Boomer's eyes widened in shock. _The wind?... Damn. _Boomer shook his head.

Just as Buttercup was going to make her move, Brick stopped her. "The hell?" Buttercup yelled at the current leader.

"Don't attack... not yet." he said before letting go of the raven headed girl's hand.

"And why the fuck not?" she screamed again.

"She's defeating us by taking us down one by one. In this situation, I think team work would be good. If we all attack her at once it's going to be hard for her to stop us all and eventually she would tire herself down." Buttercup paused and took this all in.

"Okay, fine." she agreed.

"Bubbles, you heard?" Brick asked the blonde girl. She nodded. "Okay, since Butch is out-"

"Ah, no he's not." Butch's voice was heard. They turned around to find Butch holding his injured wrist with his other hand. Bubbles gasped and ran towards the injured hero.

"Here let me help you." she said before ripping a piece of Butch's sleeved and wrapping it around his wrist and hand. "You sure you're okay to fight, bro?" Brick asked walking up to his brother. His brother nodded. "Mm'kay."

"Buttercup, Butch, and Boomer you take Blossom from behind, Bubbles and I will attack from above." they nodded and flew away from Bubbles and Brick. "Okay, Bubs, ya' ready?" She nodded confidently. _Hope this'll work! _With an approving nod from Bubbles, and glance of where the others went they took off into the thundering sky.

"Hmm, looks like Red's planning something, hn." Blossom stated as she watched the red and blue streaks fade away. She smirked suddenly.

"No matter what they will try..." she closed her eyes.

"I will definitely kill them!"

**(A/N: I was going to end it here but then I saw how short it was, so I'm going to show you all what's kind of happening to Blossom... I don't think you'll understand yet, and I can't tell you, you're gonna have to wait in the future chapters!)**

It was dark and the only thing that could be seen a was faint black light, which was very unusual considering it was so dark. The light laughed maniacally and opened it's eyes. They were, literally, blood red. It's laugh faded and settled for a small evil chuckle.

"Ha, retards! They's so weak, ain't worth my time, hn!" the voice was a girl's no older than probably fifteen, but it sounded so dark and cold and seemed to echo into the darkness. Then next to black light, a faint golden light appeared. It sighed and opened it's eyes which were a golden yellow, the light automatically light up the darkness around them both. It was clearer now, the black light was a girl, with dark hair that was the only thing that could be seen from her. The light that had just appeared had light brown hair and tannish skin.

"Ero... stop. What you are doing is evil." the golden said with a very concerned. Her voice was soft but yet loud enough to be heard.

"Ya' kiddin' me, girlie? What I's doin' is harmless, hn..." the girl laughed slightly. "'Sides I's barely showed my trues power! I's been holding back, hn!"

"You are going to really hurt them Ero." the girl said. "And watch your grammar it is sometimes hard to understand you."

"Mmm, who cares? I don't, hn!" the girl responded ignoring the other girl's last comment. "I's can do what ever's I's want ta', hn!" The girl made a disapproving sound.

"Do you not know what will happen if-" the girl couldn't finish her sentence due to another light appearing this time it was a bright beautiful red light.

"Ero." the girl, who had just appeared, said. "Stop what you are doing! This is dangerous and you know very well that now was not the time to show our power to her!" the girl paused. "And cut it out with the bad grammar crap! It's giving me a splitting headache!"

The girl, Ero, growled, "Doushite? They's- I mean, they are weak, we should just eliminate them, ne?"

The red girl shook her head, "Stop this before I hunt you down." with that the girl left, leaving sprinkles of red around them.

"I will see you soon, Ero." the other girl left, leaving Ero behind.

"Mou, and it was just getting really interesting, hn!"

Blossom stood still looking everywhere around her, nothing was in sight, everything was empty. She frowned. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes, they were now a pale red. Her eyes were still and she didn't blink at all. Then she smirked, "Found you, hn." she whispered and closed her eyes then opened them again. She turned around and looked at the ground, took out one finger and hit the ground beneath her. The ground broke into pieces and cracks, there was in the ground Boomer and Buttercup. _Shit! _Boomer and Buttercup simultaneously thought. As she was she ready to strike again, something, more like some_one, _caught her arm... and she knew exactly who it was.

"Hmm, you're getting better at this, _Butchie, _hn_._" she spit out his name as if it was venom. "But you aren't good enough to go up against me, hn.!" she spun around and kicked Butch right in his chest, her leg was giving off a black energy like her hand did earlier. _Geez, this girl is so _not _the Blossom I know! And what's that dark energy she gives off before attacking? She even knew me and Boomer were underground! Damn... We are so screwed here. _Right when Butch was knocked out, Bubbles came down and started kicking and punching Blossom, which Blossom easily blocked. _How is she blocking my attacks? I'm the fastest of the group no one can see my moves! _Blossom caught Bubbles's fist, and that's when she noticed Blossom's were a really pale red with black lines coming toward the middle of her eyes. _What in the...?_

"What's the matter, Bubbles? Don't like my eyes? That's really mean, hn!" she smirked at Bubbles as she threw her onto the unconscious Butch, which was near a tree. Blossom quickly spun around and punched the ground when she sensed the red ruff coming towards her, with her fist, the earthquake she created was far more powerful than the last ones!

"Wha-" Brick was having a hard time trying not to fall into one of those large open cracks. _Mou, we are wasting too much time here, I can already sense my power decreasing! _Brick thought to himself. He gave a small nod to Buttercup and Boomer. At the same time, all three of them attacked the red headed girl. Buttercup did a round house kick but Blossom blocked her attack. Boomer came up from behind Blossom and tried to land a kick, but of course Blossom blocked it. Brick attacked from above but still couldn't land anything at Blossom. All three of them repeatedly attacked Blossom, which didn't give Blossom a chance to attack them but only block and avoid _every _offense. Blossom growled and screamed sending all three heroes to a halt. They all covered their ears and watched as Blossom bent down to ground making the ground shaking again. Her black energy was completely surrounding her. Blossom jumped up and punched Boomer in the face, that could've broken his face, and landing right next to his counter-part and brother.

In just a few minutes, Blossom had Brick and Buttercup bruised up and sore, and them, too, were piled up with the other. "Humph, all _five _of you still could not take on me, hn. Just as I expected from all of you, hn!" Blossom was surrounded by her black energy again as she growled. "This will be end of you five, hn." Her dark energy grew even more. Blossom pulled her fist back punched the air making ground beneath the group move and sending them crashing into trees. The red headed girl jumped up to them, "Now I think thi..." She stopped. She completely froze. The red head gasped. "Gah!" Blossom started screaming all of a sudden. "S-stop..." she whispered.

"What's wrong with her...?" Butch asked no one. Blossom screamed, falling to her knees and coughing uncontrollably. "B-Blossom?" Bubbles, still weak, kneeled down next to her red headed friend. "What's wrong?" her friend didn't answer and continued her coughing fit, Blossom gasped and coughed up blood. "Blossom? Blossom! What's wrong?" Bubbles screeched.

"Hmm, I guess she's over her demonic character..." Brick knelt down beside the blonde. Bubbles tried to call the Professor on her compact, but nothing showed up. "Our compacts aren't working, Brick. How do we contact the Professor?" Bubbles asked.

Brick sighed, "You guys go get the Professor, I'll stay here with her..." he paused. "In case she starts a-attacking again. I-I don't w-want any of you hurt." he quickly added. His teammates nodded and flew off, except Butch who had a few words for his brother.

"Oh, I _know _you would choose to stay here and _sacrifice _yourself, bro. Yeah, don't want, _your _Blossom to get lonely, huh?" he chuckled and flew off. Brick growled, his eye twitched in annoyance. _Baka! _He mentally pictured himself beating the crap out of his brother.

Brick's fantasy was interrupted by Blossom's wheezing, "Aw come on, just minutes ago you were beating the living shit of me and every one else! Now you're here wheezing like a little brat!" Brick thought he said some encouraging words.

Blossom coughed loudly again, "Brick..." he froze and his heart beat quickened. "I'm... I'm s-sorry..." she fainted onto him.

Brick was completely frozen. _Mou, girls really are bi-polar. One minute they're beating the shit outta ya' then the next they faint right into your arms, geez. Women, they are so troublesome! _Brick shifted uncomfortably, he did find himself blushing. _Mmm, never realized it but she smells a lot like cherries... it actually smells go-No wait! Never mind, I take everything back!... I think I might be arguing with myself. _Brick sighed.

"God, they better hurry."

"For the last _fucking _time, we were not hugging!"

"Sure, 'cause what that looked like to me looked _a lot _like _hugging!"_

"Wow, Brick! How come you didn't tell us you were going out with some one? Especially if it was Blossom?"

"Gah! Shut up!" Brick screamed covering his ears. His brothers laughed. "Guys, stop bothering Brick, you know he gets really mad easily." Bubbles said. They were all in the Professor's lab waiting for the man himself to return from examining the red puff. Of course, the Professor treated their wounds.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit that it's funny when he's mad!" Boomer laughed along with Butch. As the brothers laughed, Buttercup was sitting in a chair staring at nothing. "Hmm, Buttercup what's wrong?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup sighed, "I can't help thinking about Blossom, I mean what was up with her? She was so dangerously strong and powerful... it's not right or normal for someone, even people like us, to get so strong in such a short time..."

Bubbles silently nodded, "I think there's just something wrong Blossom, maybe something evil, kinda, sorta, possessed Blossom...? Either way, I'm sure nothing really is _wrong _with _Blossom_."

"You're right, BB." she smiled.

"Gah! You bakas are sooo dead! I am going to personally kill you!" Brick screamed at his brothers and just as he had his hands around Butch's neck, the Professor came in."

He sighed, "Boys, stop fighting." he paused. "Okay, I think you five should come with me." they nodded as they followed the man in the lab coat. The Professor turned to them once in front the table that held Blossom, she was not harmed or wound unlike the others.

"I did some tests on Blossom," the Professor. "And, there was nothing I could really find that was wrong with her. I even checked her brain to see if she had a mental disorder! It's still peculiar, I know that I have checked Blossom for _everything _but I just can't shake off the feeling that there is something really wrong with her." he sighed. "I did notice the energy she gave off... It wasn't her normal red energy in fact it was far from red, it was black. I felt the something different when she gave off that energy, it scared me actually."

"You found _nothing _wrong with her!" Brick exclaimed. "There's something _obviously _wrong with her! She was like this freaking demon or something! Do you not see what she did to us? She's just plain weird, that's it." Brick crossed his arms.

Since they were busy discussing with each other, they didn't notice the red puff moving in the background.

_Mou, what in the world happened? I don't remember anything at all... all I remember was power and the strength... I've never felt something like that, so strong it was... it felt so _good._ What bothered me the most was that it was suddenly gone like some kind of switch... Yes, the sudden change of power did feel strangely good, but... I remember wanting- no wait, _needing_... I felt the need for... for blood... to see it. That really scared me it just sent chills down my spine. Just having that feeling for the need for something so, so _horrifying!

I stirred and moved around feeling somewhat sore. I groaned. I noticed other voices speaking, though no idea who they were. I slowly opened my eyes only to quickly shut them again. The light was so blinding, I wasn't used to it yet. I waited a few more seconds before carefully opening my eyes again, this time it didn't hurt as much as the first. I immediately knew I was in the Professor's lab and the voices were probably everyone else.

I swung my legs and stood up, I had to catch myself, I felt pretty dizzy. After I straightened myself, I noticed everybody was hurt. I shrugged it off and walked up to Butch, who was the closest.

"Oi, what's going on?" I questioned. He turned around and yelped and hid behind Bubbles.

"Don't hurt me, take the blonde!" he practically screamed. Butch, the green ruff and tough one, was hiding... behind Bubbles, the innocent looking one. Is he serious?

"Nande?" I cocked a brow. "What happened to you guys?" I asked.

Butch slowly came out our from hiding behind Bubbles. Buttercup stepped forward, "Y-you mean, you don't remember?"

I cocked my head to side, "Remember what, exactly?" They all sighed and sat down on the couch, knowing this was going to take a while I sat down, too. Professor left for some reason.

"Okay, so you remember fighting Mojo, right?" I paused before nodding.

"After, you thrown into that building you sort. changed..." I leaned forward.

"How so?"

After explaining to me about me turning into a psychotic-blood-thirsty-maniac, I was speechless. I was the reason for them getting hurt? I hurt my friends, well four friends and one teammate? What happened to me? I don't remember _any _of this at all, the fight, the pain, nothing. This was all too weird.

"And in every sentence you always ended it in a 'hn'." Butch finished.

"A 'hn'?" they all nodded.

"Yup, but it's not like _I_ didn't see that coming, I mean come on you're crazy as fuck! They really should put you in a mental institute... plus, you're really bi-polar..." Brick added. Then, I felt something, something I usually don't feel; anger. I mean, Brick's always messed with me, but this time I felt so furious, kinda like Buttercup, she gets mad easily even for the slightest things. I turned to Brick and a glared at him. He smirked in return.

I growled, "Listen, you'd better shut the _fuck _up before I will, " I paused and grabbed him by his collar bringing him closer to my fae. "Kill you." How I said that was so dark, I wasn't even sure if that was _really _me. I snarled at him before getting up and leaving the room.

"Ah, Blossom, are you better now?" Professor asked as I entered the other room. I turned to him and glared. I didn't like his cheerful tone. I ignored him and flew off. I need to get home, I don't feel like myself right now.

Somewhere in the dark stood three figures, they were all giving off there own colors. The one in the middle nodded and looked at the figures next to her, "Tomorrow, girls, tomorrow is the day that one of us will show themselves."

The girl to the right spoke, "But... who?"

The one who spoke first turned to the girl to her left. "Ero, since you unleashed some of your powers to her... you will go first."

The girl nodded, "Okay, but when will you two show up, hn?"

"After about a month or so, Etsuko will go, I will go last." the leader spoke. The two girls nodded. Etsuko and the other left leaving Ero alone.

"Hmm, tomorrow morning, hn?" she smirked then vanished into the darkness.


End file.
